


Ma Muse

by KCinK



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCinK/pseuds/KCinK
Summary: Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…





	1. Chapitre 1

Paring : Kagami x Aomine  
UA  
Résumé : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

Ma Muse 

Aomine en avait assez, il était tout bonnement fatigué de cette énième entrevu.  
Assis dans un café non loin du centre-ville de Beika, Aomine était en rendez-vous, pas avec une belle jeune fille, mais avec son éditeur, le « célèbre » Ryota Kise, le blond avait durant toute sa carrière édité les plus grands, jusqu'à lui...  
Aomine avait déjà écris un best-seller sur son ancienne vie de basketteur qui avait déjà reçu un prix, mais aujourd'hui, quand il voulait se diriger vers des écrits moins personnel, relevant plus de la fiction, son éditeur refusait tout ces manuscrits. Aujourd'hui était alors sa troisième entrevu avec Kise ce mois-ci, et comme à chaque fois il ressortait les mêmes excuses ;  
« - Déjà vu »  
« - Trop confus ! »  
« - J'en suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire ».  
Kise était sans doute le meilleur, mais derrière ses airs d'homme mignon en public, au travaille il était irréprochable.  
Malgré les supplications du bleuté pour que Kise approuve son écrit, il ne lui laissa pas cette chance, et comme pour justifier il passa de la parole à l'acte et déchira son manuscrit devant lui.  
Le basané sortit du café les nerfs à vifs, il ne voulais même plus écouté le blond qui lui donnais pourtant de très bon conseil, « rester sur des écrits plus personnel ». Mais il ne voulais pas rester avec ce titre « d'ancien Basketteur » qui lui collait à la peau, non il voulait montrer au monde entier qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, de cette zone…  
Avançant le long d'une galerie marchande vers se qu'il appelait son « havre de paix », Aomine fut contraint d'admettre qu'il avait touché le fond. Il commençait de plus en plus à ce demander s'il n'était pas pris du fameux syndrome de la page blanche… Avec son Best-seller il n'avait pas pu avoir ce problème car il lui suffisait simplement de raconter des faits passés, mais là, il devait les inventer.  
Le basané s'arrêta brusquement dans la rue, gênant même les passants, levant la tête vers le ciel qui présentait aucun nuage, juste la couleur bleu, il repensa au moment où il avait avoué à ses amis qu'il voulais devenir écrivain, son cœur se serra…  
.. Après de nombreuses années passées avec ces amis les plus fidèles Aomine avait pris son courage à deux mains après plusieurs semaines de réflexions et avait avoué à ces derniers qu'il avait toujours voulut devenir écrivain, voir même plus que basketteur. Ils étaient comme bloqués, ils avaient plus bougés, puis soudain ils s'étaient tous mis à rire à gorge déployés. Sans retenu.  
Aomine s'était senti tellement vulnérable et misérable d'avoir pensé tout leur dire malgré les années passés ensemble… Ils lui disait que « Aomine sans basket n'était rien »…   
En ce remémorant cette époque, Aomine se souvient très bien de sa réaction à lui, il avait cessé de leur parler, non parce qu'il boudait, mais car il voulais pour la premier fois se concentrer sur ses études, se qu'il fit. Il réussit à entrer dans une grande université après le lycée au grand étonnement de ces professeurs, et malgré les critiques de chacun, il avait enfin réalisé son « rêve ». S'étant comme coupé du monde durant ces études, il pu garder que quelques amis, qui pour lui étaient les plus importants, les plus fidèles...  
Après une marche d'environ une dizaine de minutes, Aomine arriva enfin dans sa bibliothèque préféré, mais même si ce lieux était l'un de ces préféré il était toujours un peu déçu que son manuscrit es était pour une énième fois rejeté.  
S'avançant vers l'accueil où plusieurs employé lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il reconnu une touffe rose et se fraya un chemin entre les employé :  
« - Oi ! Momoi !, lui dit le brun pour que la rose le remarque,  
\- Aomine !!, cria son ancienne manager un grand sourire aux lèvres, Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton entretient ?! »  
C'est ainsi que Aomine se rappela de aussitôt la raison de sa venu, il se mit à attacher encore plus la face :  
\- Momoi, tu devrais le savoir depuis, non? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus mon « moment de gloire » ces derniers temps… Je n'écris que navets, et le pire c'est que je supplie Kise pour qu'ils me les publient... »  
Attristé par les malheurs de son ami, Momoi regarda sa montre qui affichait midi, et décida de prendre sa pause, elle fit un rapide signe à ces collègues puis suivit Aomine dans son coin favori de la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est une fois installé et les nerfs de Aomine calmé que la rose décida de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ;  
« - Alors… Quels sont les conseils que Kise t'a donnés cette fois ?  
\- Je sais plus moi…. ! « De plus écrire sur ma vie personnel.. Encore, car c'est cela qui intéresse les lecteurs… »  
\- Mais c'est une bonne chose ça ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ?! »  
Aomine fit alors la moue à Momoi, les mains dans les poches, il s'affala un peu plus sur son siège,  
« - les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.», pensa-t'elle  
« - Je croyais d'avoir déjà dit Mo' ! Je n'aime pas être représenté comme une bête de foire… Et c'est dernier temps encore moins comme un basketteur… Je veux être connu pour mes écrits ! »  
Momoi joua avec ces doigts, afin de réfléchir à la meilleur solution pour son ami.  
Par le passé elle fut elle aussi énormément choqué quand Aomine lui avait annoncé en privé ces projets pour son futur, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait conseillé d'en parler à ces plus proches amis par la suite, mais la tournure des événements que avait pris les choses lui avait échappés. Depuis elle était resté aux côtés de Aomine et était devenu encore plus inséparable.  
Comme si une révélation avait illuminé les pensées de Momoi, elle afficha un grand sourire à l'écrivain ;  
« - Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer les noms ?!  
\- Les noms… Comme une auto-fiction(*) ?  
\- Oui ! Comme ça au lieu de dire qu'il s'agit de ton histoire tu changes juste les gens, voire même un peu leur physiques !  
Aomine resta un moment septique, cela revenait tout de même au fait de raconter son histoire, mais ne voulais pas décevoir l'enthousiaste de Momoi, il acquisa…   
Aomine pris tout de même un temps pour songer à l'idée de Momoi, au lieu de faire son histoire, et s'il fessait l'histoire de l'un de ces amis ? Il n'avait qu'a prendre l'apparence et la personnalité de l'un de ces amis, et pour l'histoire il n'avait qu'a trouver quelque chose d'assez palpitant pour captiver le lecteur ! Même si l'idée revenait tout de même à écrire une fiction, il aurai un moins un point de départ et une personnalité déjà existante.  
Momoi vu que l'idée plut au bleuté face au grand sourire qu'il lui affichait, il leva les yeux vers le ciel ce qui était l'un des signes d'une vague d'inspiration chez Aomine.  
L'écrivain pris ces lunettes de vue dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et son bloc-note, son cœur se mis à palpiter et malgré la couleur chocolat de sa peau, il pouvais sentir ces joues rougir sous l'excitation de nouvelles idées qui affluait dans son esprit.  
D'abord il devait trouver lequel de ces amis il devait choisir… Quelqu'un avait une personnalité très attachante, mystérieuse… Puis il devait trouver qu'elle genre de roman il allait écrire, thriller, romance, tranche de vie ?  
Voyant Aomine ainsi Momoi se dit que personne du lycée aurait pu le reconnaître, il avait tellement changé, son caractère, sa vision de la vie… Ce n'était pas étonnant que Kise insistait tellement pour que Aomine arrive à montrer ce côté là de sa personnalité à ces futurs lecteurs, dommage qu'il soit le seul lui n'arrivait pas à le voir… Et au plus grand soulagement de la rose il n'avait pas fini à la rue rodant sur un terrain de basket à la recherche de joueur toujours plus fort que lui.  
Cela faisait déjà plus de 2 heures que Aomine écrivait non-stop, et que Momoi avait repris son poste en le laissant nager dans son monde.  
Grâce à l'idée de Momoi, Aomine avait pu écrire quelques scripts assez exploitables, mais tout les personnages qu'il avaient essayé ne collais pas à se qu'il voulais donner.  
Il devait trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait créer une histoire… Momoi ? Non.. Si il faisait un livre sur elle, cela n'attirerais que les pervers, même si sa lui ferrait plaisir d'avoir un livre où elle est le personnage principal. Non ce que Aomine voulais c'était écrire quelques chose avec du caractère, du mystère, et de la sensualité. Il avait une vague d'image de la personne qui pourrait prendre pour ce « rôle », mais il cela était encore flou dans son esprit.  
Aomine leva la tête, et fut étonné de voir à travers à travers la vitre que la nuit était déjà tombé, il trouva un mot sur sa table de Momoi, lui disant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué son départ et qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son futur best-seller accompagné d'un petit cœur tracé au rouge à lèvre.  
Suite à cette délicate attention Aomine décida de ranger ces affaires afin de rentrer chez lui.  
Il pris conscience qu'il était seul dans la bibliothèque alors que normalement il y avait toujours un brin d'agitation peut importe l'heure, Aomine traversa les allées désertes pour ce diriger vers la sortie, sans apercevoir le regard menacent qui suivait ces gestes.  
MM  
Une fois la clé retiré Aomine pénétra dans sa maison, alluma la lumière et se dévêtit de sa veste, il alla dans son salon relié à sa cuisine avec un comptoir du même style que un bar.  
Le bleuté se dirigea vers son placard pour y sortir des nouilles instantanés, car malgré sa cuisine bien équipé la cuisine n'était toujours pas son fort.  
Réchauffant l'eau d'un geste expert, Aomine se permis de sortir une bière Asahi du réfrigérateur pour « fêter » intérieurement l'idée de Momoi et la disparition de son manque d'idées. L'eau bouillit et les 3 minutes d'attente terminé Aomine engloutit les nouilles sans y ajouter des œufs ou encore de la viande.  
Son appétit rassasié et son corps « hydraté », il se dirigea dans sa chambre à couché, se changea en vitesse, puis partit pour un long sommeil...  
Ce n'était pas son horrible réveil car il savait qu'il n'avais aucun rendez-vous avec Kise aujourd'hui et pas avant un moment d'ailleurs, alors qui pouvais bien être la source de ces ennuis qu'il allait insulter de tout les noms pour l'avoir réveillé d'une nuit réparatrice.  
Le bleuté ouvrit avec difficultés les yeux, les stores non fermés le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, il mis de suite sa couverture sur le visage tout en poussant un cri plaintif. C'est alors que Aomine commençait doucement à déchiffrer la source de ces ennuis, c'était le moteur d'un camion, mais cela ne pouvais pas être celui des déchets car il était déjà passé la veille et il s'en souvenais encore.  
Les yeux quelques peu habitués à la lumière, Aomine se leva non sans trébucher vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et ouvrit la vitre.  
Un camion de déménagement, ou plutôt d'emménagement car cela faisait plus de 1 mois que la maison d'à côté était à vendre. Observant les employés aller et venir entre le camion et la maison, Aomine observait les meubles afin de cerner ses nouveaux voisins, 1, non 2 lits venait de sortir du camion, certainement une famille, un coffre-fort, un bureau et tout ses accessoires, des œuvres d'arts qui semblait assez chères ;  
« - Hum, un important employé de bureau ou alors de banque », pensa Aomine.  
Nombreux furent les objets qui faisait pensais que les nouveau voisins était sûrement aisé Aomine se dit alors de suite à ce qu'il pourrais avoir comme contact si il faisait ami-ami avec eux, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de leur acheter un cadeau pour ce soir.  
Ce dirigeant avec enthousiasme vers sa salle de bain, Aomine pris soin de se préparer, non pas pour rendre visite à ces nouveaux voisin, il était encore trop tôt, mais pour faire comme à son habitude trouver un nouveau coin tranquille comme à chaque fois que la bibliothèque était fermé la matinée. Parfois il s'étonnait lui-même de trouver d'aussi beau lieu dans sa ville, comme quoi on ne découvre jamais assez de choses.  
Le temps était du côté de Aomine, un soleil rayonnant était présent avec aucun nuage, juste, l'été et le bruit des cigales. Il aimait se perdre dans les rues, les allées et les petits chemins cachées à la découverte du nouveau. Le bleuté avait été amené vers une place piétonne à l'abri des regards, aucunes pollution sonore ne venait déranger le lieu, il naviguait son regard sur la place, Aomine cru rêver cet endroit était fait pour lui, la place était entouré d'un champ de fleur d'un côté et de l'autre de quelques immeubles, le côté civilisé. Il y avait un terrain de basket entouré de grillage et de banc pour des spectateurs pour un certain match, mais par chance il n'y avait personne au alentour. C'était comme si Aomine venait de revoir son premier amour, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas joué au basket ? Combien de matchs et de rediffusion avait-il manqué pour peaufiner ses écrits ?  
Un sentiment de nostalgie pris Aomine de plein fouet.  
S'asseyant sur un des bancs en face du terrain, il resta là quelques minutes qu'il lui semblait être des heures, il entrepris alors de partir dès que des enfants commencèrent à s'avancer sur le terrain, il ne voulais pas passer pour un pédophile.  
MM  
Il s' était senti obligé d'acheter un « cadeau » de bienvenue pour son nouveau voisin, c'est alors avec une boite de chocolat dans les mains que Aomine sonna à sonnette du portail. Ne voyant ou n'entendant aucun signe de réponse durant plus de 10 minutes Aomine décida de laisser la boite au dessus de la boite au lettre avec un petit mot dessus, puis il retourna chez lui, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.  
Au moment où Aomine referma la porte de sa maison, celle de son voisin s'ouvrit brusquement, allant jusqu'à sa boite au lettre où il vit une boite, il la pris et lu le mot, puis retourna chez lui, il se disant qu'il allait remercier son nouveau voisin plus tard.  
Il n'était que Lundi et on pouvais dire que la bibliothèque était beaucoup plus bruyante que d'habitude et malgré la concentration de Aomine, il se disait que c'était sûrement à cause des prochains examens que plusieurs lycéens ont eu la magnifique idée de venir ici pour l'embêter.   
Le bruit le gênait toujours autans il pris l'initiative de lever les yeux pour voir d'où venait exactement la source de tout ce bruit, c'est alors qu'il remarqua un étrange attroupement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, se levant à son tour pour calmer sa curiosité, il aperçut Momoi dans tout ce beau monde et décida de la rejoindre, il lui demanda alors la cause de toute cette agitation, mais la rosé ne pu lui répondre car elle aussi venait d'arrivé sous l'effet de l'agitation.  
Ce mettant sur la pointe des pied afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, Aomine vit au loin une touffe de cheveux inhabituelle, en temps normal la coloration des cheveux était très mal vue, cette couleur en particulier, ce rouge flamboyant, lui rappelait que trop de souvenirs, ne voulant pas plus se torturer la tête Aomine préféra se rasseoir à sa table.  
Cela faisait déjà un moment que Aomine c'était rassit pour reprendre les brouillons de son prochain roman, alors que son esprit était complètement ailleurs, il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, se retournant alors vivement pour faire face à la personne qui venait de le couper dans ces pensées.   
A son plus grand étonnement c'était la personne dont toute l'attention était tourné plus tôt, mais son étonnement fut de courte durée quand « il » le reconnue;  
« - Excusez moi monsieur, mais on v-… ; »  
Aomine compris alors pourquoi l'employé de la sécurité venait d’interrompre sa phrase, que tout comme Aomine il s'était reconnu.. Kagami Taiga… Aomine avait coupé sa respiration comme un réflexe, il compris alors de suite la « significations » de ses cheveux rouges…   
Même de l'extérieur on pouvais sentir une forte tension entre les deux hommes. Les deux anciens basketteurs s'analysait du regard en silence, Aomine commençait a perdre ces moyens, voyait que Kagami avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il ramassa de suite ces affaires et courut en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, sans faire attention à ces clés qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui…  
MM  
Aomine remarqua de suite son erreur une fois sur le seuil de sa maison, avec à ces pied son sac complètement retourné. Il poussa alors un long soupire, il avait une idée très précise de où il avait laissé son trousseau de clés mais l'établissement était fort probablement déjà fermé à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il ramassait ces affaires pour aller supplier Momoi de bien vouloir l'accueillir chez elle pour cette nuit, Aomine vu une voiture assez tape à l'œil s'arrêter juste devant chez lui, le bleuté fut plus que choqué de reconnaître l'identité du conducteur;  
C'est impossible ? M'aurait-il suivit ?!, se demanda alors le bleuté  
C'est une fois que Kagami sorti de sa voiture que Aomine se dirigea vers lui et pris la parole ;  
''- Taiga... Kagami... On peux dire que ça fait longtemps, dis-moi...  
\- Pas si longtemps si l'on compte nos ''retrouvaille'' à la bibliothèque.''  
Aomine ne ris pas à la petite blague de Kagami et ce dernier savais ce qu'il voulais, des réponses ;  
''- Je ne t'ai suivi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Pour tout te dire j'habite ici'', Kagami pointa alors la maison voisine à la sienne, au plus étonnement de Aomine.  
''- Quoi ?! T-Tu as fondé une famille ?'', lui dit il, persuadé que ces nouveaux soit une grande famille aisée  
''- Hein?! Non.. Je vis seul.. et puis je ne compte pas fondé une famille maintenant.. je suis beaucoup trop jeune…'', bafouilla Kagami,  
En faisant un dernier signe de tête à Aomine il se dirigea vers sa maison, une fois sa porte entrouverte, il se tourna vers le bleuté. Il n'avait pas bougé,  
"- Tu compte rester dehors ? Ou... Tu attends quelqu'un ?"  
Aomine fut pris de court, il ne su pas quoi dire, après toutes ces années lui dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et qu'il avait était assez imprudent pour oublier ces clés.  
Alors que Aomine réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet Kagami lui proposa tout simplement de rentrer chez lui, pour parler du... Bon temps (?) ensemble.  
Ne se voyant pas refuser l'offre de Kagami surtout dans sa situation actuelle, l'écrivain rassembla alors toutes ces affaires en faisant bien attention de n'avoir rien oublié cette fois, et se dirigea vers la nouvelle maison de Kagami...  
''- L'architecture de ta maison doit être la même que ici.. Alors fais comme chez toi", lui dit alors Kagami une fois que son premier invité rentra chez lui,  
Il avait comment dire, du mal à "faire comme chez lui", car le salon tout comme toutes les pièces de la maison était emplis de cartons Aomine pris alors le risque de s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elle, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu poser tout son poids sur l'objet, Kagami l'arrêta d'un geste soudain;  
"- Attention ! C'est le carton des bouteilles de vins !"  
Dès que Kagami ait prononcé ces mots, le bleuté se le va de suite, il ne voulais en aucun cas payer des sommes astronomiques pour des bouteilles de vins de il ne savait qu'elle année.  
Kagami s'avança alors vers les cartons pour vérifier que leurs contenus était en bon état, et pour prendre une bouteille, refermant le cartons, il prit un verre à vins qu'il tendit ensuite à Aomine. Ce dernier ne se voyait pas refuser l'offre de Kagami après qu'il l'ai invité chez lui, et même s'il avait ce mauvais présentement au fond de lui, il pris une gorgée du liquide.  
Kagami s'adossa sur la mur opposé à celui de Aomine et lui demanda ;  
« - Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu devient ? »,  
Aomine le regarda alors mais il ne sut pas quoi dire, d'un côté cela le blessait un peu qu'il n'ai pas entendu parlé du livre qu'il avait écrit et d'un autre il ne voulais pas revire son expérience du lycée, mais il pris le risque d'en parler à Kagami ;  
« - J'écris...   
\- Hum.. ? Euh… Oui j'imagine bien que tu écris, comme tout le monde, mais… Je voulais dire ton métier », lui répondit Kagami un peu gêné que Aomine n'ai pas pu comprendre sa question,  
« - Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas quand je dis que j'écris Kagami... je suis écrivain ».  
Le rouquin ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait remarqué dans le passé que le bleuté ne faisait plus partis de l'équipe de basket, il avait donc imaginé le pire pour ce dernier, comme un accident ou autre, d’ailleurs personne l'équipe d'Aomine n'avait pris la peine de le renseigner quand il commençait à poser des questions… Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à cette révélation…  
Aomine pris très mal le long silence de Kagami et son regard qui ne cessait de le fixait, il en était sûr, il allait se mettre à rire… Comme les autres…  
L'hôte de la maison pris tout de même son courage à deux mains pour balbutier quelques choses, car il voyait bien que son manque de réaction déplaisait à Aomine ;  
\- Et donc tu écris quoi ?! Des revus pornos ?!, suite à sa petite blague Kagami se mis à rire, mais il vit de suite que cette remarqua hérita encore plus Aomine,  
« - Hum… Non… J'ai écris il y a un moment un récit autobiographique, mais j'essaye aujourd'hui de ma lancer dans la fiction, mais Kise rejette pour le moment tout mes manuscrits »  
Kagami tiqua sur la fait que Kise soit devenu un éditeur et non top-modèle, et sur le vocabulaire de Aomine, il n'aurais imaginé Aomine prononcer ces mots un jour « manuscrit, autobiographie, fiction ».  
Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire, vu la situation, imaginer Kise refuser les « manuscrits » de Aomine était pour lui une scène totalement improbable, Aomine lui pris autrement ce petit sourire narquois il sourcilla de suite ;  
« - Toi aussi sa te fait rire ?! Tu penses aussi que je n'aurai été incapable ?! »  
Choqué par la soudaine exclamation du bleuté, Kagami ne réagi pas de suite, c'est seulement quand le bleuté se leva soudainement pour prendre la porte qu'il compris son erreur, il se sentait mal… Pourquoi n'arrêtait t-il pas de gaffer quand il parle de Aomine, est-ce que cela lui faisait bizarre que l'ancien joueur de Tōō est un avenir différent de ce qu'il imaginait ?  
Il avait pas mal de question sur son comportement dont il ne savait la réponse, mais avant tout, il se devait de rattraper Aomine, alors tout en évitant le plus possible de tomber sur des cartons, il les enjamba pour attrapa Aomine, qui avait déjà commencé à entrouvrir la porte d'entre, sans vraiment réfléchir il lui dit ;  
« - J-je m'excuse… C'est juste que tout est tellement différent d'il y a 10 ans… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir avec toi... »  
Aomine avait lâché la poignet et écoutait attentivement Kagami lui faire des « excuses » ;  
« - Je voudrais… En apprendre plus sur le toi d'aujourd'hui... », termina alors Kagami.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est la fin de l'introduction de "Ma muse", j'espère qu'elle vous aura un peu plus, et que cela vous donne enfin de regarder la suite o/ ! Je remercie encore et toujours ma Beta Ashbi  
**Donne ton avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**  
Fictionpress compte : u/993902/KcinK // Wattpad compte ; user/KCinK5  
L'autofiction est le récit d'événements de la vie de l'auteur sous une forme plus ou moins romancée


	2. #2

Paring : Kagami x Aomine  
UA  
Résumé : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…  
Ma Muse  
2#  
Les deux anciens basketteurs se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant plus de deux minutes, se qui parut être une éternité pour Aomine. Le bleuté commençait à remarquer les rougeurs qui avaient pris tout le visage de Kagami, et sans plus attendre, il se libéra de la prise du rouquin ;  
«- Je...Donc…, voila je suis désolé si je t'ai offusqué », fini par lui dire Kagami,  
Sans un mot, le bleuté referma alors la porte d'entrée, dépassa Kagami pour se diriger vers la salon et reprit la place qu'il avait avant que cette « dispute » n'éclate.  
Comprenant que Aomine l'avait comme pardonné Kagami le suivit et reprit lui aussi sa place d'origine, accompagné de son verre de vin qui était posé sur le comptoir. Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs Kagami attendit que Aomine prennent la parole ;  
« - Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, c'est moi… Je suis désolé d'avoir agis de la sorte, mais vois-tu, par le passé j'ai reçu beaucoup de critiques sur ma nouvelle passion... »  
Kagami pouvait sentir comme de la tristesse dans les paroles de Aomine, alors il se permis de lui répondre  
« - Sa ne devait pas être facile tous les jours... »  
La remarque de Kagami fit décrocher un petit sourire au bleuté, il voyait bien qu'il essayé de comprendre sa situation, mais ne voulais pas rouvrir d'anciennes blessures et faire déprimer Kagami sur sa situation actuelle. Afin de changer de sujet, il lui demanda comment se passait sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus;  
« - Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Après le lycée j'ai étais repéré par le manager des Alvark Tokyo, me voyant pas refuser une telle offre, j'ai tout de suite signé, mais quelques mois après j'ai eu une blessure au genou, rien de grave mais cela ma valut plusieurs mois sur le blanc et de séances de réadaptations. Je savais que après tout cela j'aurais encore du mal à retrouver mes réflexes au baskets, j'ai donc préféré tout quitter.. »  
Kagami venait de prendre un temps de pause, Aomine très étonné de voir que le rouquin aussi avait choisi une voie en dehors de basket, même si cela n'était pas par choix, mais par obligation.  
«- Ne voulais pas rester au chômage j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, j'ai même fait une formation de sapeur pompier, mais ne me trouvais toujours pas dans mon élément, on va dire que j'ai préféré choisir quelque chose que je trouvais plus simple ...  
\- Agent de sécurité dans un café-bibliothèque ? »  
Kagami parut de suite gêné à l'évocation de son métier  
« - Ouais, c'est clair qu'il n'y a pas plus simple... », rétorqua Aomine  
\- Hey ! Commence pas à me juger ! Je te rappelle que toi tu te cache derrière un écran pour écrire quelques lignes ! »  
Un long silence parcourut la maison de Kagami, jusqu'à ce que Aomine se mettant soudainement à rire, suivi de Kagami, le fait que tout les deux se disputent pour un rien rappelait que trop bien au bleuté son passé avec l'ancien joueur de Seirin.  
Après leur petit fou rire, Kagami ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il pensait qu'il avait déjà fait le tour de la question « sur le lui d'aujourd'hui ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les pizzas dans le four pour Aomine et lui, il vit se dernier se diriger tout en titubant vers la bouteille de vin posé sur le comptoir, et servir son verre à ras bord  
« - Vas-y doucement avec l'alcool Tu vas vite devenir saoul et vu l'année de cette bouteille je pense pas que j'aurai l'énergie nécessaire pour te gérer ! »  
Faisant comme si le rouquin n'était pas là, le bleuté se mis à boire le contenu de son verre qui débordait au moindre geste brusque  
«- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta bouteille de 2012 qui va me faire tomber dans les pomme ! », fit Aomine confiant,  
Kagami était dépassé, cette bouteille était une 1912, mais trop fatigué pour répondre à son invité il s'abstient de lui faire un discours et retourna surveiller les pizzas.  
Non, Kagami ne vendait pas ces organes, ou encore plus illégal il n'était pas un tueur à gage. Après avoir signé son contrat et suite à plusieurs matchs joués, il avait commencé à gagner pas mal d'argent, et sous les bons conseils de son banquier il avait placé son argent. Le rouquin avait placé un peu de son « argent de poche » dans une société, une sorte d'édition de livre nommé MaiDreams, ou quelque chose du genre…  
Et par chance cette petite entreprise n'avait pas coulé avec son argent, mais au contraire elle avait réussi à l'enrichir, si il avait bien suivi c'est grâce à l'arrivé d'un nouvel écrivain et son nouveau livre qui avait fait évoluer l'entreprise à un niveau plus élevé.  
Pendant que les pizzas chauffait Kagami c'était mis en tête de retrouver le cartons des assiettes malgré le grands nombres de boîtes présentes dans son salon et dans sa cuisine. Commençant sa recherche avec un carton au pif il tomba sur le carton qui contenait ces albums photos  
«-Comme par hasard », se dit alors Kagami  
Aomine venait d'apparaître derrière lui, essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas tomber, il s'appuya sur son épaule, ces joues écarlates, et son regarde vitrée laissé bien pensé que l'ancien basketteur de Too était bel et bien bourré;  
« - Tiens, tiens, tiens~~ Taiga ! », lui dit Aomine qui essayant de ne pas tomber sur le sol.  
S'accrochant fermement à l'épaule de son hôte le bleuté sorti un album au hasard. L'album avait une couverture rouge décoré avec des stickers en formes de flammes, une photo était présente au centre, elle représentait un groupe de pompier en uniforme  
« - AH ! Non ! Ce n'est pas une assiette Aomine, c'est juste mon album photo de mon année chez les pompier ! »  
N'écoutant même plus les reproches de Kagami, Aomine s'assit confortablement sur le sol et commença son observation. Le cœur de Aomine rata un battement dès le première page, une bouffé de chaleur venait de traverser tout son corps, la première photo représentait Kagami torse nu devant une maison en feu assis sur le sol, le pompier tenait un jet d'eau vers son bassin se qui donnait l'illusion qu'il ne portait pas de dessous, mais c'est le sous-titre qui fit tourner encore plus la tête de Aomine, il ne put s'empêcher de la lire à voix haute  
«- You are on fire, do you need my water ? », chuchota alors Aomine  
Aomine ne put continuer l'observation de l'album car Kagami lui pris de suite des mains. Les rougeurs de ce dernier lui couvrait complètement le visage, allant jusqu'à ces oreilles, il savait qu'il aurait dut brûler cette album photo depuis longtemps, il contenant que des photos compromettantes  
« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On étaient tous obligés de poser pour le calendrier, même les stagiaire ! »  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Aomine, Kagami pris les assiettes qu'il avaient trouvés et cacha l'album dans un coin.  
De son côté Aomine ne savait si c'était son verre en trop qui l'avait autant émoustillé devant la photo de Kagami, mais il savait une savait une chose, il voulait en voir plus. Pour son plus grand malheur Kagami avait caché son album, mais heureusement pour lui la version originale du pompier n'était que à quelques mètres de lui…  
MM  
Les deux anciens basketteurs venait tout deux d'entamer leur pizza, la discussion avait dérivé au fil du temps sur le nouveau roman que préparait Aomine, l'écrivain lui avait alors parlé de Momoi et de son idée, il lui dit alors qu'il était encore à la recherche de son personnage, c'est cette partie que Kagami avait du mal comprendre, il lui demanda pourquoi ne pas inventer le personnage plutôt que de le « chercher »  
« - Vois-tu mon petit Kagami, même si je me suis lancé dans l'écriture et que j'adore cela, les relations humaines, le caractère des personnes, tout ce monde m'échappe encore. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que Kise trouve que tout mes écrits son des navets ».  
Aomine fouilla dans son sac et sorti l'enveloppe qui contenait le manuscrit que son éditeur avait massacré comme preuve. Le rouquin pris alors les feuilles et essaya de lire malgré les quelques déchirures.  
L'histoire que Aomine qualifiait de navet se nommais «Watashi ha anata no chi ga hoshii desu, Sore o watashi ni kudasai ! » si Kagami avait bien compris l'histoire cela racontait l'histoire d'un jeune vampire nommé Reiko, qui suite à plusieurs mésaventures se retrouvait en dehors du manoir familiale là où il avait toujours vécu, il se trouve alors livré à lui-même dans le monde des humains.  
Pendant que Kagami entamait sa lecture Aomine avait fini sa pizza et avait comme pour remercié le rouquin commencé à un peu rangé sa maison tout en commençant par les cartons, même si son but premier était avant tout un certain album photo.  
Kagami était complémentaire impression, voir envoûté par le style d'écriture de Aomine. Il avait réellement pensé que le manuscrit de Aomine ressemblerait plus à un conte pour enfant, non à quelque chose d'aussi… Sérieux .  
Le rouquin buvait tout les mots de Aomine, il était totalement envoûté. Alors qu'il comptait faire éloge à l'écrivain il remarqua que son salon avait était métamorphosé, il ne ressemblait plus à une sorte d'entrepôt. Il se mis alors à la recherche de Aomine qui pouvais que être l'auteur de cette soudaine transformation. Kagami trouva le bleuté dans sa chambre un carton dans les bras ;  
« - Wow... Aomine tu aurais du me laisser faire ça ! Tu es mon invité !  
\- De quel genre d'invité j'aurais eu l'air si je ne t'avais pas un peu aidé ? », lui dit Aomine un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui réchauffa de suite le cœur de Kagami.  
Vu comment la décoration était soignée il conclut que Aomine avait quelque peu dessaoulé.  
« - Je me sens mal, j- je n'ai rien à t'offrir face à ton geste .»  
Kagami regretta un peu ces parle en voyant le bleuté s'asseoir sur son lit un air gêné attaché au visage. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa demande ne soit pas trop chère ;  
« - Hum… Pour tout te dire j'ai une toute petite demande, si tu tiens tellement à m'offrir quelque chose ».  
Le regard de Aomine se fit plus confiant, plus perçant et sans quitter le regard de Kagami il lui dit de but en blanc :  
« - Un nuit avec toi. »  
Un ange passa, et Kagami ne manqua pas de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, avait-il bien entendu ?! Tout semblait indiquer que oui, car l'écrivain se fessait un malin plaisir à regarder sa réaction un petit sourire narquois au lèvre. Le cerveau de Kagami tournait à plein régime.. Aomine c'était donc rappeler de ce soir-là… Malgré les années passées ? A moins qu'il ce soit trompé et que ce dernier soit toujours un peu saoule...  
« Oh », pensa Kagami quand il remarqua que Aomine s'était levé, et qu'il était aussi près de lui.  
Prenant du bout des doigts le visage de Kagami qui ne cachait pas sa mine étonné et s'y rapprocha… Lentement… Il se rapprocha de l'oreille du rouquin, laissant son souffle l'effleurer. Après quelques secondes de flottement il finit par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille ;  
« - Tout comme toi je suis un peu gêné par la situation… Alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'aider... »  
Kagami repoussa violemment Aomine, des rougeurs avaient pris d'assaut son visage, le distance qu'il y avait eu entre Aomine et lui était… Trop bizarre, trop étroite, il.. Il avait besoin d'air, de beaucoup d'air pour que sa respiration retrouve un rythme régulier.  
Un large sourire au lèvre Aomine ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Kagami était.. Plus que intéressant, et fini par lui dire ;  
« - Oui car vois-tu j'ai égarer mes clefs, à la bibliothèque, et en attendant que j'y retourne demain j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'héberger pour cette nuit. Tiens ? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge Kagami ? », lui demanda l'écrivain un sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
Kagami était confus… Son cœur hésitait entre être soulagé ou un vexé que Aomine est comme qui dirait « joué de lui ». Mais ne s'attardant pas plus sur cela, et il accepta la demande de Aomine, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient ;  
« - Par contre je n'ai que un lit alors... », Kagami laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que Aomine choisisse entre dormir par terre ou avec lui.  
Du côté de Aomine le réponse était plus que évidente, il était hors de question qu'il s'abîme la colonne vertébrale en dormant par terre. Mais le bleuté restait tout de même perplexe, il était pourtant sur d'avoir vu entrer 2 lits dans la maison…. Laissant ce détail de côté, il pris les escalier pour récupérer son sac dans le salon.  
MM  
Alors que Aomine se changeait dans sa chambre, Kagami pu remarquer à sa grande surprise que le basané n'avait absolument pas un ventre d'alcoolique comme il avait imaginé tout les écrivains, au contraire, son six packs était tellement bien marqué et ces bras si musclés, qu'il avait du mal à croire que l'écrivain ait arrêté le basket.  
Comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ces pensées, il répondit à Kagami ;  
« - J'ai beau avoir arrêté le basket, je tiens à garder mon corps de rêve pour faire tourner toutes les têtes. », lui dit Aomine d'un ton charmeur, suivit d'un clin d'œil.  
« - N'exagère pas non plus ! Il n'est pas si parfait que cela ! », le contredis Kagami  
C'est à ce moment que le rouquin entendit Aomine échapper un petit rire, alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit au côté de Kagami lui répliqua ;  
« - Comment peut tu en être sûr alors que tu ne l'a jamais vu en entier ? »  
Avait-il bien entendu ? Son cerveau avait comme était mis en pause après les paroles que Aomine venait de lui murmurer, et son pyjama qui était composé que d'un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement son bassin et plus, ne l'aidait absolument pas à mieux réfléchir..  
C'était lui qui ce faisait des idées ou depuis qu'il à revu Aomine ce dernier lui disait des propos assez explicites. Kagami ce dit par le suite que son surnom de « Eromine » devait venir de là…  
Une fois tout les deux dans leur lit, Aomine commençait à énormément se mouvoir à ces côtés, sous les draps, tout ces gestes brusque le fit presque tomber. Une fois calmé, le rouquin sentit des mains se rapprocher de lui, allant jusqu'à caresser, explorer son torse, Kagami était plus que confus, durant la soirée il n'avait laissé aucun signe laissant à penser que Aomine le plaisait, alors quand ses mains aussi bouillantes que son torse vint lui attraper le dos il ne put que demander ;  
« - Hm.. A-Aomine.. Qu'est ce que- ?! »  
Le bleuté venait de se coller à lui soudainement, ce qui coupa momentanément la respiration de Kagami pour une raison qui lui échappait.. :  
« - A ton avis ? J'évite de tomber ! Ton lit est tellement minuscule que je pourrais m'écrouler par terre pendant mon sommeil. »  
Le rouquin hocha la tête, l'explication de Aomine était tout à fait justifié, mais ce qui gênait beaucoup plus Kagami était que Aomine prenait encore plus ces aises, ce dernier venait de resserrer sa prise sur lui, faisait croiser ces bras autour de son dos, leur deux torses ne se frôlait plus et étaient désormais plus que collés, Aomine cherchait aussi à mêler ces jambes avec les siennes.  
Kagami était gêné certes, mais il ne se voyait pas répliquer face à geste de son ami. Que pouvais-t-il dire ? Que cette proximité avec lui l'embarrassait terriblement surtout après leur ''histoire'' ensemble ?  
Mais le doute de Kagami se fit plus fort en se demandant si le bleuté se rappelait, de ce jour là.. Son état n'était pas des plus conscient ce jour-là..  
Kagami fut coupé dans ces pensées quand le basané lui demanda si dormir dans cette position ne le dérangeait pas, l'ancien joueur de Serin répondit négativement.  
Il se sentit tout de suite idiot quand il remarqua que seul lui était stressé de dormir ainsi, alors que son ''camarade de chambre'' dormait déjà à point fermé.  
MM  
Kagami adorais ce léger moment de flottement entre le sommeil et le réveil, n'étaient absolument pas pressé, et il profitait pleinement de cet instant, mais une forte respiration autre que la sienne était présente quand la pièce, elle était saccadé et irrégulière. Paniquent un tout petit peu en se demandant qui pouvais bien être là, il se rappela de la présence de Aomine chez lui, mais une question résonnait toujours dans sa tête ;  
Que pouvais bien faire Aomine de si bon matin qui puisse autant l'essouffler ?...  
Le rouquin eu un temps de pose, rougis comme cela n'était pas permis, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil pour ne pas déranger Aomine dans... son plaisir matinal..:  
Qu'est ce qu'il fous ici ?! Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller dans la salle de bain comme toute personne sensé ?!''  
Un énorme débat avait été mis en place dans le cerveau de Kagami, deux options s'offrait à lui : soit ce réveiller et faire comme si cette situation était complètement normale, ou alors réprimander Aomine de cet acte obscène.  
''- A-aah.. J'en peux plus...'', se gémit soudainement Aomine.  
Kagami n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, qu'il se leva soudainement de son lit, c'est les yeux grands ouvert qu'il porta son regard vers Eromine :  
''- Mais ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!'', cria soudainement Kagami à son réveille  
Un ange passa dans la chambre, Aomine s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il remarqua que Kagami était lève,  
''- Yo'', lui lança nonchalant Aomine.  
Kagami toujours un peu déboussolé pris un temps pour retrouver ses repères, se lever aussi rapidement lui donnait toujours le tournis.  
Une fois tout le matériel en place, Kagami compris alors que Aomine était simplement entrain de faire des abdos. Il se sentit tout de suite plus idiot que jamais..  
''- Aomine n'oserai jamais faire un truc pareil avec lui à côté...'', pensa t'il.  
Salut'', lui répondu avant Kagami,'' Bien dormis ?''  
Le bleuté se leva et enfila son débardeur blanc qu'il avait trouvé trop encombrant pour son sport,  
''- Ouep, on peux dire que j'ai dormis comme un bébé avec toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de me serrer dans tes bras''  
Aomine s'avança lentement vers Kagami pendant qu'il prenait son téléphone sur le chevet. Le bleuté ne perdait pas une miette de la réaction de Kagami alors qu'il continuait à se rapprocher de lui. Une fois qu'il vu suffisamment près de l'oreille du rouquin, il lui murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible:  
''- J'espère qu'il y aura une prochaine fois... Plus intense...''  
Avant même que Kagami ne puisse réagir à ce quelques mots, il entrepris de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il n'allait tout de même pas aller manger alors qu'il était recouvert de sueur..  
«- Aomine est dangereux, trop dangereux», pensa Kagami, que cherchais l'écrivain en lui glissant ce genre de mot à l'oreille ?!  
Il savait le brun d'un naturel exhibitionniste, il se fichait toujours pas mal de comment il était habillé ou alors de la façon d'on il répondait au gens… Mais était-il obligé de lui faire le même numéro ?  
Se levant pour aller donner des vêtements et une serviette à Aomine, Kagami se dit qu'il devait être bien plus clair avec les distance à mettre entre lui et le bleuté.  
MM  
«- Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fous à être agent de sécurité, alors que tu cuisines comme un chef.» lança Aomine alors qu'il entrait dans le salon  
«- Comment tu peux affirmer cela sans avoir encore mangé ?», lui répondu Kagami  
Aomine pris place sur la table en face de Kagami et commença à dévorer le festin que lui avait préparé Kagami ;  
«- Pas besoin de goûter, je sens tout ça !», se moqua alors le bleuté  
Un petit silence apaisant prenait place dans la maison, mais qui fut vite remplacer par la voix de Aomine ;  
« - Et donc… Tu travailles tous les jours de la semaine ?  
\- Hmm.. Non pour le moment je travaille que le lundi, mardi, jeudi, si un jour j'ai un promotion je l'espère je pourrais être muté dans un endroit qui me payeras mieux ! Et sinon toi ? Tu peux travailler comme bon te semble non ?  
\- Ahah, si seulement c'était si facile… Non je reçois pas mal de messages ou de mails de la part de Kise qui me demande l'avancé de mon projet, ou alors pour me faire passez des rendez-vous pour faire des dédicaces ou autres, quand j'ai sortis mon dernier livre, j'ai fais pas mal de voyages »  
Kagami était assez impressionné, lui ne voyait pas du tout le monde de l'écriture ainsi, il voyait plus cela comme un métier de flemmard parfait pour Aomine, mais voyant qu'il devait tout de même donner assez souvent des résultats de ces travaux, ce qui demandait du temps, il était impressionné que Aomine ce soit lancé là dedans.  
Et comme si le bleuté avait lu dans ces pensées il lui demanda si il était impressionné par tout ces efforts, et le rouquin ne pu cacher sa surprise face à cette question.  
\- Bon, lança brusquement Aomine, je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins Kagami.  
Ce dernier était étonné de la voix sérieuse que avait employé soudainement Aomine et ne cessait de l'observé alors que ce dernier prenait quelque chose dans son sac ;  
\- J'ai trouvé ça dans mon sac ce matin, et je sais trèèès bien que cela n'était pas là hier.. Comment cela ce fait que tu me les ait pas rendu hier ?  
L'écrivain agita alors frénétiquement son trousseau de clefs disparut hier devant le visage de Kagami, mais ce dernier stoppa la main de Aomine qui ne faisait que du bruit avec l'objet ;  
«- Je ne comprends pas.. Hier tu m'as toi même dit que tu les avaient perdus, pourquoi je te les aurais rendu que le lendemain ?»  
Les arguments de Kagami tenait la route, mais il en était sûr ces clefs n'était pas là la veille, et il avait rencontré que Kagami entre temps, et entant sûr d'avoir plus que bien cherché dans son sac, il y avait que le rouquin qui auraient pu les mettre.  
Aomine se rassit sur son siège et analysa le regard de Kagami et chaque mouvement qui pourrait le trahir.  
Kagami se sentait épié et cela n'était pas qu'une impression, des gestes commençais à le trahir, oui il avait remis les clefs de Aomine dans son sac, mais il n'avait pas menti, il les avaient mis hier et non aujourd'hui. Quand il avait fait une dernière ronde dans la bibliothèque il avait aperçus un trousseau à l'endroit où se trouvait Aomine, et il avait pensé le lui remettre dès qu'il reviendrait à la bibliothèque, et engager la discussion avec lui.  
Kagami n'avait pas prévu être le voisin du bleuté, mais commencer à parler du bon vieux temps, de tout et de rien lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il avait oublié sa mission. Il avait presque coupé tout contact avec ces anciens amis et ces changements répété de métier n'aidait en rien.  
Il se sentait à la fois idiot et désolé, sans se torturer encore plus la tête avec ce genre de pensé il s'excusa auprès de Aomine, mais au lien d'encore plus s'énerver, ce dernier semblait se réjouir ;  
«- Bon, je ne vais pas m'énerver non plus, au moins t'es pas un menteur, et je peux te dire que c'est rare de nos jour», plaisanta Aomine,  
«Et puis je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu apprécie tant que cela ma présence ! Une fois qu'on à goûté à Aomine, on ne peux plus s'en passer !»  
Kagami était plus que heureux en entendant les mots de Aomine, son cœur se sentit un peu chamboulé, pourquoi le bleuté avait le bon de le rendre un peu plus heureux à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ?  
«-Assez rêvassé ! Il est temps que je te montre les meilleurs coins de cette ville, alors mets tes plus beaux habits !»  
Le rouquin ne se voyait pas refusé, il ne connaissait pas cette ville et une visite guidé ne serais pas de refus.

_____________

Voila voilaaa, je suis désolé pour ce qui me suivent j'ai mis pas de temps a écrire ce chapitre, à cause de mes nombreux projet en cours ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulut faire un Kagami un peu ''perdu''et un Aomine assez sûr de lui pour que plus tard il se complète, car je veux vraiment qu'il relève Kagami pour le rendre plus fort ! Huhu...  
Avez vous une petite idée de qui lançais un regard noir à Aomine sans le dernier chapitre ? huhu, si oui, balancé des noms !  
Je ne mords pas et j'adore les commentaire, dis-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête pour la suite, si cela ce trouve vous touché du bout des doigts la vérité !  
A bientôt !  
/!\ Merci encore à ma correctrice Ashbi qui prend du temps à corriger mes écrits TwT)/ Je t'envoie mille flowers heart attack /!\ pour ce chapitre son PC a un petit problème, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes  
Le manuscrit que Aomine qualifie de navet se nomme « Je veux ton sang, alors donne le moi », cette fiction existe pour les curieux sur mon compte FictionPress KcinK !


	3. Sortie en boîte

Paring : Kagami x Aomine (KnB)

UA

Résumer : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

Dans le chapitre précédent : Aomine a aidé Kagami a emménagé dans sa maison, puis lui a proposé de lui faire visiter quelques bon côté de la ville.

Ma Muse

#3

Kagami était plus que étonné de voir Aomine autant enthousiaste, tellement qu'il eu à peine le temps de s'habiller, mais une fois quelques minutes de réflexion sur sa tenue, il avait opté pour un simple t-shirt noir pas trop large avec un jean. Après que Aomine ait « validé » sa tenue, le bleuté était partis chez lui pour faire de même, il ne tenait absolument pas a rester dans sa tenue de la veille qui empestais l'alcool. Kagami attendait alors patiemment le retour de Aomine, il l'avait laissé sous le porche de sa maison, alors il attendit. Il ne le regrettait pas le temps étant magnifique et il profita pleinement du soleil qui lui faisait un bronzage naturel.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand il entendit la serrure de la maison du basané s'ouvrir, sa joie était toujours autant présente sur son visage, un grand sourire au lèvres. Aomine était vêtu d'un simple sweat bleu foncé à capuche sans manche, tout le monde pouvais alors apercevoir sa musculature, descendant plus loin dans son observation, il remarqua qu'il avait mis un jean troué noir et des Timberland malgré le temps assez estivale ;

« - Avec toutes ces couleurs foncés tu ne vas pas avoir trop chaud ?! »

Aomine laissa échapper un léger sourire et lui affirme qu'il pouvait résister à des températures encore plus intenses, à ces mots il fit un léger clin d'œil qui fit rougir de plus belle Kagami puis il détourna son regard de suite trop gêné par l'assurance qu'avait Aomine avec lui.

« - Attend, On y va à pied ?! », le questionna soudainement Kagami alors qu'il s'engageait sur le trottoir, ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui avec un air perplexe ;

-Hum… Maintenant que tu le dit, j'aurais quelques courses à faire.. Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on prennent ta voiture ? La mienne est en réparation. »

Les deux jeunes adultes se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture de Kagami, et une fois monté dedans et le moteur activé, Kagami suivit chacune des directions que lui indiquait Aomine, il déposa ce dernier dans un konbini, puis dans une étrange boutique que Aomine avait trouvé entre plusieurs rues piétonnes. Quand Kagami avait demandé le contenu des achats de Aomine, il s'était empressé de les mettre dans la malle arrière ;

« - Stop ! On es arrivés ! », lui cria soudainement le bleuté après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de routes.

Les deux anciens basketteurs se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de ce qui devait être un bar un peu louche, mais ce qui tiqua le plus Kagami était les quelques junkies qui les dévisagent, Aomine s'avança alors vers les jeunes et les salua, se qui calma un peu plus la tension de Kagami ;

« - Kagami, je te présente Mako, Shintaro et Mike,ce sont ceux qui m'ont aidé à emménager et m'ont fait découvrir tout les recoins de cette ville à mon arrivé . »

Kagami s'avança alors vers les trois jeunes pour les saluer, savoir qu'il connaissait Aomine ne leur donnait plus cette image de délinquant, ne s'attardant pas trop à faire les présentations, Aomine décida de le faire entrer dans le fameux bar « _Swish_ ».

Malgré le structure assez délabrée des lieux à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du bâtiment était tout autre, c'était un bar au allure très chic avec des couleur à la fois chaude et sombre, le noir et l'éclairage rouge réchauffait les lieux. Alors que Kagami était en admiration face à la décoration et aux personnes qui semblait avoir un haut statut social comparé à lui, Aomine s'avança vers le comptoir où le barman leur demanda leur commande ;

« - Tiens, tiens, Aomine ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici !

\- Ouais, j'étais pas mal occupé à cause de l'écriture de mon prochain roman. Oh ! Je te présente Taiga Kagami, mon ancien rival au basket et mon nouveau voisin. »

A l'appel de son nom Kagami sortie de sa rêverie, et s'avança vers le comptoir au côté du brun.

« E-enchanté ! Taiga Kagami,hum…

\- Sakamoto », lui répondit le serveur avec un large sourire au lèvre

Après le serrage de mains, Aomine leur commanda à tous les deux un « Silver Moon », Kagami perplexe devant le nom de cette boisson préféra dire à Aomine qu'il ne préférait ne pas boire s'il devait conduire ensuite, et que surtout parce qu'il reprennent le travail le lendemain.

Aomine fit la sourde oreille face au parole de Kagami et attendit le retour du barman, qui s'en était allé une fois la commande passée.

Sakamoto revient assez rapidement, mais au lieu de déposer des verres sur le comptoir comme l'aurais cru Kagami, ce dernier déposa deux jetons bleus clairs avec une écrire argenté sur la table où l'on pouvais clairement y lire « SMoon ».

« - Allez c'est ma tournée cette fois et j'espère que tu vas bien en profiter avec ton ami », s'exclama Sakamoto.

Aomine pris les deux jetons et ne cessa de remercier Sakamoto jusqu'à sa sortie du bâtiment. Les deux anciens basketteurs se dirigèrent alors vers leur véhicule. Une fois dedans Aomine attendit le bruit du moteur qui ne viens toujours pas alors que Kagami s'était déjà installé depuis un moment dans la voiture ;

« Alors ?! Tu ne démarre pas ? » s'interrogea alors Aomine face à l'inactivité de Kagami.

Kagami était plus que perdu, ne comprennent toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans le bar, pourquoi recevoir deux jetons alors que Aomine avait bel et bien commandé des boissons ? Sans plus se compliquer la vie le rouquin demanda directement à son passager ;

« - Je ne comprend pas trop... », se confia Kagami

« - Oh ! Tu parles des jetons ? C'est notre pass d'entrée. » lui expliqua Aomine tout en jouant avec les jetons dans sa main. Notre pass d'entrée pour passer une excellente fin de soirée »

Aomine voyant bien que son rouquin n'était toujours pas confiant car ce dernier n'avait toujours pas mis le contact de la voiture ;

« - Ce sont des pass pour une boîte de nuit privée, le seul moyen d'y entrer c'est d'obtenir ces jetons, car seule une très petit poignée de personne sont sélectionnés, car si j'ai bien compris ceux qui dirigent ces boîtes ne souhaite pas avoir des fauteurs de trouble et souhaitent garder une bonne réputation et une bonne ambiance des lieux. Je ne connaissais absolument pas l'existence de ce genre de système avant ma rencontre avec Mike Mako et Shintaro, mais j'ai pu avoir leur confiance et ils ont réussi à me faire entrer là-dedans »

Kagami était assez étonné, bien-sûr qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce genre d'endroit mais de là à penser que Aomine en fessait partis de ce « monde » et que aujourd'hui il le partageait avec lui, lui donna le sensation de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« - Bon maintenant que je t'ai tout déballé on peut y aller ?! Je ne veux pas que l'ambiance commence à devenir chaude sans moi dans la foule »

C'est sans plus attendre que Kagami démarra sa voiture, tout en suivant les indications de Aomine à la lettre, malgré le fait qu'il s'approchait de moins en moins des galeries marchandes de la villes pour se diriger vers les coin sombre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il restait encore un petit bout de chemin à faire Aomine lui ordonna de ce garer,

« - Allez suis-moi ! », lui dit alors Aomine tandis qu'il descendait du véhicule.

Les deux voisins partirent dans une ruelle où l'on pouvais remarquer que l'éclairage était de très basse qualité, c'est à ce moment précis que Kagami douta.

Le rouquin se demanda de suite si Aomine n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de peu fréquentable et au lieu de l'emmener vers cette fameuse boîte de nuit, il allait l'assommer pour… Vendre ces organes ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Plus les deux hommes avançaient dans la ruelle plus le monde manquait, c'est à ce moment que Aomine s'arrêta de suite ;

 _« - ARRGG ça commence ! »_ , pensa Kagami pris de peur à cause de sa grande imagination.

Aomine et Kagami se retrouvèrent devant une porte rouge velours où deux gardes du corps tenait l'entrée, Aomine leur tendirent les jeux jetons qu'il avait reçu dans le bar de son ami, et après inspection, les deux gorilles un peu plus grand que les japonais, leurs cédèrent le passage et leur ouvrirent la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur deux jeunes jumelles en kimono prirent leur sac et les amenèrent devant une autre porte au fond d'un long couloir, lui aussi d'une couleur rouge écarlate, ce qui n'avait pas eu le don de rassurer Kagami mais une fois qu'elles ouvrirent la porte, les deux voisins pouvaient entendre la forte musique qui animait la pièce et voir des corps se déchaîner en rythme sur la musique des sonos. La pression de Kagami descendit de suite, et se tourna vers Aomine qui lui affichait un grand sourire ;

« - ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue m'amuser ici, j'espère que tu en profiteras tout autant que moi », lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule.

L'idée que Aomine était devenu quelqu'un pas très fréquentable était partis très loin.

En ne voyant plus Aomine qui s'était engouffré dans la foule en délire, Kagami se sentit un instant seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une main très familière lui attrape l'avant bras pour l'embarquer a une table à l'écart. Kagami et Aomine s'assirent sur des fauteuils arrondis en velours rouges avec une bordure dorée, sur le mur était affichés des centaines de photos des clients, allant de personnes banales à de vraies célébrités.

« - Alors, ça te plaît ?...», demanda Aomine tout enthousiaste,

Kagami n'avait pas de mots, la boite dégageait une bonne ambiance, pas comme les boites de quartiers où des personnes en chaleur se frottant constamment sur son torse où a son derrière, ici les gens se contentait de se défouler, danser pour se libérer.

« - Pour les affaires un peu plus intimes, il y a des salles spéciales et bien sûr après chaque passage un grand ménage est fait… Pour que tu soit au courant. » Aomine lui avait murmurer ces derniers mots, et avant que Kagami ait put argumenter quoi que ce soit, Aomine fonça sur la piste de danse quand la musique de _The Weeknd «The Hills»_ démarra.

_« I only call you when it's half past five_

_The only time that I'll be by your side_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me »_

Le bleuté oubliait tout se qui l'entourait, il adorait cette musique, les paroles étaient tellement.. Entraînantes... Aomine se laissait complètement aller sur la piste de danse, malgré la présence de la foule autour de lui, la musique un peu lente sur certain moment lui donnait ce sentiment de lâcher prise.

Aomine ralentis ces mouvements sur la piste de danse pour se laisser aller, un de ces bras tombait le long de corps tendit qu'il autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux, le brun bougeait au rythme à la fois doux et mouvementé de la musique.

_« When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

_I only call you when it's half past five »_

Quand Aomine bougea son bassin au rythme de la musique qu'il sentit un corps se coller contre le sien, miment tous ses mouvements, corps contre corps. Le bleuté ouvrit ses yeux pour voir quel était le mâle qui avait interrompu son moment de pure transe. C'est toujours au rythme du son qui passait que Aomine tourna la tête pour y voir un grand bel asiatique à la peau pâle et à la musculature totalement parfaite qui lui tenait fermement ses hanches pour qui ne stoppe pas ces mouvements.

_« The only time I'd ever call you mine_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe »_

Appréciant la musique et la sensation que le fessait ressentir ce bel inconnu, Aomine intensifia les mouvements appréciant chaque secousses que l'inconnu lui donnait dès que la musique avait un rythme plus soutenu. Alors que Aomine avait seulement parcouru la salle rapidement son regard s'arrêta sur celui de Kagami qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait quitté son siège. Le rouquin donnait l'impression qu'il ne clignait pas des yeux, et que son regard s'était simplement figé sur lui qui dansait.

Loin d'être gêné par la situation Aomine continua son manège avec l'asiatique en se retournant franchement vers le brun.

Entre temps la musique de _Troye Sivan et de Ariana Grande_ ambiançait la piste de danse.

Du côte de Kagami, il ne savait pas se qui lui prenait, il avait lui aussi très envie de se mettre à danser au milieu de cette foule, mais dès qu'il aperçut le brun autant se lâcher sur la piste, avec son expression de pure bonheur sur son visage, il n'avait pas oser bouger, comme si s'il faisait un seul mouvement cela pourrais arrêter Aomine.

Alors qu'il observait le brun de loin, il aperçut un homme qui semblait plus que intéressait par la danse hypnotique de son voisin. Il vit l'homme se coller contre le dos de Aomine, Kagami cru que celui-ci allait se faire très vite repousser, mais quand il remarqua que le contact avait plutôt l'air de faire plaisir à Aomine, il ne sut plus quoi penser.

Un fois le regard de Aomine sur lui Kagami entrepris de se lever à son tour.

 _« - C'est super si Aomine s'est trouvé un divertissement, je vais en faire de même ! »._ Connaissant que très peu la musique qui passait Kagami fit de son mieux pour se décoincer, cela fessait au moins 1 an qu'il n'était plus sortis en boite pour se défouler. Alors que Kagami compris enfin le tempo de la musique et fit bouger ses membres au rythme du son, une musique beaucoup plus mouvementé se mis en route, cela semblait coréen, un mélange entre le disco et la pop, et en entendant des exclamations de joie dans la foule il compris que c'était une musique connue qui plaisait à tout le monde.

Pendant qu'il s'ambiançait sur le morceau qui passait une jeune blonde se colla à lui avec insistance, sans cacher ses intentions. Elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui, sans formes forcement généreuse, mais avec un grand charme. Non loin d'être gêné, Kagami ne la repoussa pas et dansa contre elle. Le jeune fille ravie mis ses bras autour du cou de Kagami pour que leur mouvements soit plus proche.

Même charmante, le fait que quelqu'un impose un rythme beaucoup plus doux sur une musique assez rythmé ne plaisait pas spécialement au rouquin. Alors que Kagami regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque échappatoire sont regard croisa encore celui de son voisin.

Aomine était sur un petit nuage, cela fessait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention de la part d'un homme, cela lui manquait tellement... Alors qu'il voyait bien que « son » partenaire de danse était prêt pour qu'ils s'isolent tout les deux dans une salle à l'égard de la musique, son regard croisa par hasard celui de Kagami.

Toute la salle continuais de danser au son de la musique, de leur envie, mais Aomine et Kagami s'arrêtèrent durant un court instant, alors que ce petit moment de flottement avait pris les deux hommes, le baiser soudain que donna la jeune fille à Kagami le réveilla soudainement, tout comme Aomine.

La jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que son partenaire ne lui accordais plus d'attention depuis un moment,  mais  comme un automatisme Kagami avait fermé ces yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Cela fessait quelques mois qu 'il n'avait reçois de la tendresse venait d'une tiers personne, alors quand la jeune fille pris de possession ces lèvres  il rapprocha son torse contre lui. 

Aomine détaillait toute la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux, pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il y avait  eu  quelque chose avec le rouquin, mais l'instant d'après il embrassait passionnément une inconnu dans un club,  alors  à son tour aussi il entrepris de conclure cette petite séduction avec son partenaire d'un soir  et  l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le brun que Aomine embrassait colla le plus possible leur deux corps, positionna ces mains sur le dos de l'écrivain, puis les descendit lentement jusqu’à atteindre son bassin, puis ces fesses, pendant que l'un e maintenait leur position l'autre pris la cuisse d e  Aomine et la souleva au niveau de son bassin.  Le brun entama un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière pour bien faire comprendre le message à Aomine. Le message reçu le brun entrepris d'emmener sa nouvelle conquête vers un lieux plus tranquille. Alors qu'ils essayait de se faire un chemin à travers la foule, une main ferme attrapa le bras de Aomine…

  


Désoléééééé pour ma looonnguuuee absence si j'ai manqué à des gens TwT)/ les examens, le stress et la non inspiration n'aide pas beaucoup pour écrire une fiction hélas… Maintenant que je suis en vacances d'été j'espère écrire jusqu'au chapitre 4. Si les plus bon en français l'on remarqué je n'ai hélas plus de Béta → donc + de fautes (Youpi), je fais de mon mieux pour repérer les plus évidentes bien-sûr, mais quelques mots passent toujours à la trappe. J'espère que vous avez appréci é ce chapitre, même s'il est tout de même très court (que 3k) alors que normalement je poste que quand il dépasse les 4k (encore désolé), le prochain chapitre sera très probablement trèèè s loin, pour compenser mon absence et pour enfin poser le contexte de ma fiction (soit la Muse de Aomine) et sûrement le commencement de la fiction de Aomine. Alleez bye, j'ai encore pleins de projets sur le feu !! 

  



End file.
